


Kiss Me

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Begging, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Praise, Praise Kink, begging kink, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Conman/Kleinphy One-Shot, Jared is bored and decided to pester Connor.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJackSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJackSparrow/gifts).



    Connor was playing mindlessly on his phone in the living room of their apartment when Jared strolled in, bored and looking for something to do. He flopped down next to Connor, watching the boy play his game for a couple of minutes.

    "Click the red one." Jared mumbled over Connor's shoulder. Connor obliged, and sure enough he beat the level.

    "Thanks." Connor grunted, moving to click next level, before he could Jared placed his hand over Connor's phone.

    "Let's do something." Jared smirked up at him.

    "Not in the mood, I wanna play my game." Connor shrugged Jared's hand off of his phone and continued on to the next level. Jared sat there for a moment, glaring at Connor.

    "Connn." He whined, trying to reach at Connor's phone.

    "Jarreee." Connor mocked, moving his phone so it was out of Jared's reach.

    "Pleasee." Jared frowned, resting his head on Connor's shoulder and looking up at him sweetly. Connor perked up slightly, glancing at Jared.

    "What's that?" He asked almost excitedly.

    "Pluh-easeee." Jared nuzzled at Connor's neck. "Please pay attention to me."

    "How do you want me to pay attention to you?" Connor hummed.

    "You know." Jared flushed, glaring at Connor, who shrugged and turned back to his game. "Wait!"

    Connor bit his lip, trying not to glance back at Jared.

    "I-I want you to kiss me." Jared said, blinking at Connor.

    "You have to be a bit more descriptive, Jare." Connor clicked his tongue. Jared let out a frustrated groan.

    "Connor, I want you to kiss me, I want you to kiss me so that I can feel your tongue explore the inside of my mouth and feel you run your fingers through my hair and make me moan how much I fucking love you, you fucking dickwad." Jared puffed, crossing his arms.

    With that, Connor set his phone down and cupped Jared's face, kissing him just as he requested. Jared leaned into the touch, so fucking relieved that Connor had accepted his answer.

    "That was wonderful, Jare." Connor mumbled into the kiss. "You're such a good boy."

    Jared could've melted right then and there. There was absolutely nothing as good as his Connor telling him how wonderful he was.

    Connor's hands wandered down to Jared's hips. Slowly, Connor pulled Jared into his lap and soon the boy's hands made their way up to Jared's hair, where he liked them.

   As they kissed, Connor's fingers made their way through Jared's hair, making him let out small delighted noises.

    "Jare-bear, you're so cute." Connor said between kisses. "You're so good."

    "I love you, Con." Jared breathed, pulling away from Connor for a second to stare down at him. Connor gave Jared a wide smile, his eyes dazed over, yet happy. 

    "I love you too, Jare." He teased, leaning in to kiss at Jared's neck. Jared tilted his head back slightly so it was easier for him.

    "Well I love you more." Jared smiled, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

    "I love you the most." Connor gently began to suck on a spot on Jared's neck.

    "I love you the mostest." Jared's eyes fluttered shut as his boyfriend began to suck. God, how was he so good at this?

    "Not only is that not true, but mostest is not a real word." Connor snickered, pressing a kiss where a hickey had begun to form.

    "Nuh-uh." Jared argued. "It totally is a word."

    "Jare, you are so wrong right now." Connor chuckled. "But I'll let it go 'cause you're my Jare-bear."

    "Love you, Con." Jared mumbled.

    "Love you too, Jare." Connor smiled.

    "I love you more-"

    "We're not doing that again...but I love you most.”


End file.
